Alasan Thehun Menjadi Seme
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: para EXO member –kecuali HunHan- sangat penasaran kenapa Sehun yang menjadi seme di hubungan mereka, karna kalau dilihat lebih lanjut Sehun itu bersifat seperti seorang uke dan Luhan yang bersifat seperti seorang seme, hingga suatu malam setelah latihan wolf membuktikan semuanya/"aku minta jatah, Hyung "/"hunnie jangaannhh kasssaaarrr!"/warning! Yaoi, OOC, HunHan, OneShoot, GaJe


Title: Alasan Sehun menjadi Seme

Genre: comedy (?)

Rated: M *author ketahuan yadong nya karna sering buat ff rated M, kekeke*

Main Cast: HunHan, other EXO members

Summary: para EXO member –kecuali HunHan- sangat penasaran kenapa Sehun yang menjadi seme di hubungan mereka, karna kalau dilihat lebih lanjut Sehun itu bersifat seperti seorang uke dan Luhan yang bersifat seperti seorang seme, hingga suatu malam setelah latihan wolf membuktikan semuanya/_"aku minta jatah, Hyung~"/"hunnie~ jangaannhh kasssaaarrr!"/_warning! Yaoi _aka _BL _aka _Shounen-Ai, OOC, HunHan, OneShoot, GaJe, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak Sesuai EYD, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, RnR please and DLDR!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author note: ini ff ketiga author.. cepet banget udah punya ff tiga.. Padahal masih baru di ffn… terlalu banyak ide dan inspirasi yang ke trima… jadi ya… dari pada sia-sia… iya 'kaaaan! Daaaaann.. gimana ff titipan temen author? Baguskah? Yang judulnya **_**'it's our love story' **_**itulooohhh.. #PromosiBentar *peace ._.v karna temen author baru pertama kali buat ff jadi review nya sangat diharapkan, dan ff ini juga membutuhkan review loh! Jadi… review please! ^^ Jangan lupa baca ff author lainnya yah!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^ and don't like? Don't read please!**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari ini agak panas. EXO-m hari ini berada didorm EXO-k karna mereka harus tetap berlatih di korea sekalipun kini mereka sedang tidak dalam masa comeback. begitu juga dengan Luhan, kini dia sedang menyemil di dapur bersama Tao Sementara Kyungsoo sedang memasak untuk makan malam nanti, semua berjalan secara lancar sampai Tao bertanya sesuatu pada Luhan yang hendak minum.

"Luhan-ge, boleh aku… bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Tao ragu-ragu

"eum? Tanya saja" Luhan akhirnya meminum isi dari gelas yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya

"maaf jika menyinggung ya, ge. Tapi, kenapa Sehun menjadi seme dihubungan kalian?"

"UHUK!" Luhan langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao. Pasalnya, dia ataupun Sehun tak Pernah menyinggung- oh tidak, memikirkan saja tidak Pernah mengenai hal itu.

"eh! Minum lagi, ge!" Tao langsung mengelus dan mengurut tengkuk Luhan

"aahh.. nan gwenchana.. tadi kau tanya apa?" Luhan berharap dia salah dengar tadi

"aku tadi tanya kenapa Sehun yang menjadi seme dihubungan kalian. jawab dong, ge~" rengek Tao manja. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia masih teridiam antara bingung mau menjawab apa. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kris masuk ke dapur dan duduk disebelah Tao

"eum Kris…" panggil Luhan pada Kris yang tengah minum minuman Tao tersebut

"iya ge? Ada apa?" Kris langsung meletakkan minumannya –minuman Tao-

"tadi Tao bertanya dan… jawabannya akan merusak kepolosan Tao. Jadi?" tanya Luhan perlahan

"aku akan bawa Tao ke kamarku sekarang" jawab Kris yang langsung menarik Tao ke kamarnya dan Chen. Sementara Chen?

"Kris-Hyung! Aku nanti tidur siang dimana?!" tanya Chen tak terima

"KAU BISA TIDUR DENGAN MINSEOK-HYUNG NANTI!" jawab –teriak- Kris dari dalam kamarnya

"oh.. baiklah.." Chen langsung kembali dengan kegiatannya semula

'_setidaknya itu baik untukku'_

_._

_._

Malam ini entah mengapa begitu dingin. Membuat semua orang yang merasakan hawa dingin itu ingin segera kembali ke ranjang masing-masing dan memeluk apapun yang bisa mereka jadikan guling *Termasuk author, hehe* #plakk! Namun tidak untuk ke-dua belas namja yang imut bin kece alias member EXO yang kini tengah latihan dengan serius di sebuah ruang latihan di gedung trainee SMEnt. Tiba-tiba saja music yang mengiringi latihan mereka berakhir yang menandakan berakhir pula latihan mereka hari ini. Seperti dikomando, mereka langsung merebahkan diri ke lantai hampir bersamaan. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang langsung merebahkan diri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Sehun yang terbaring disebelahnya langsung melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ditubuh Luhan. Dan jangan lupakan, wajah Sehun juga berada di daerah perpotongan bahu-leher Luhan. Kalau boleh jujur sih *gak boleh tuh* #apaansih?! Luhan merindukan Sehun lebih dari apa yang Pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Maka dari itu Luhan pun membalikkan badan sehingga berhadapan dan memeluk balik Sehun. Dengan kedua mata yang sama-sama terpejam. Luhan dan Sehun jadi tau betapa hangatnya pelukan masing-masing. Kedua mata itu masih tertutup sampai Sehun Membuka suara diantara mereka.

"Hyung, kau tiga hari kedepan ada acara? On air atau off air mungkin?" Sehun Membuka matanya dan diikuti oleh Luhan

"eum… kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa, hunnie?" Sehun mendekatkan jarak mereka hingga hidung mereka bertemu. Tanpa mereka sadari, seluruh member tengah berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia dari HunHan *ssst!*

"kalau begitu, aku boleh minta jatah tidak? Thudah lama kita tidak melakukannya, Hyung~ jebal~"

"!" Luhan kaget. Demi apapun, dia kaget. Sampai langsung terduduk yang diikuti oleh Sehun yang juga ikut terduduk. Sehun Mulai ber-aegyo ria untuk mempengaruhi Luhan. Sampai Luhan pun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri

'_yang seme itu… aku… atau Sehun sih?'_

"eum… kita lihat nanti" Luhan langsung Berdiri. Niatnya sih mau keluar. tapi malah ketahan ama Sehun.

"kau mau kemana, Hyung?" Sehun membulatkan matanya. Imut.

'_ugh.. kenapa dia bisa semanis itu..?'_

"aku… aku mau mandi lalu tidur… ini sudah larut" Luhan baru menyadari kalau semua member –kecuali dirinya dan Sehun- tengah 'bergosip' ria.

"kalian tidak mau pulang?" tanya Luhan pada 'gerombolan gosip' itu.

"ah! Baiklah, Hyung!" sahut Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke dorm dan mempersiapkan diri untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Sekitar tengah malam, semua member sudah tertidur –menurut Luhan- saat tiba-tiba dirinya –Luhan- terbangun karna kelaparan. Karena tidak ada apa-apa di dapur, dengan terpaksa Luhan membuat seporsi ramen instan. Tiba-tiba lampu dapur mati dan saat ia tengah panik karna tidak bisa melihat apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang lengan melingkari pingangnya dari belakang. Ketika mencium aroma tubuh orang yang memeluknya, dia tau kalau itu adalah…

"ya! Sehunnie! Lepaskan aku! Aku lapar!" pinta –teriak- Luhan, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"aku minta jatah, Hyung~" pinta Sehun manja

"biarkan aku makan dulu! Untuk 'jatah' mu tunggu saja sampai makan ku selesai! Aku lapar!" dengan semangat '45 Sehun langsung membalik tubuh Luhan.

"benarkah?" mata Sehun seperti menyinarkan cahaya 'blink-blink'

"iya! Duduklah. Aku mau mem-mmpph… hun-mmpphh!" tiba-tiba Sehun menciumi Luhan dengan bringas dan tanpa ampun. Okey… biarkan Sehun memulainya

.

.

"ya hannie! Cepatlah! Kenapa lama thekali mathaknya~ aku thudah tidak tahan, Hyung~"

PLETAKK!

"auw! Thakit Hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku menggunakan thendok itu?" tanya Sehun tak terima. Tangannya masih mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terkena 'sapaan kasar' dari sendok di tangan Luhan

"salah Siapa berisik!"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit ramen instan tersebut siap dimakan. Luhan meninggalkan ramen nya di meja sebentar untuk mencuci tangan

"hunnie! Kenapa kau makan mie nya?! Aku lapar tau!" teriak Luhan tak terima begitu melihat Sehun yang memasukkan se-sendok ramen ke mulut nya dan Luhan langsung merampas kembali ramennya yang berada di genggaman Sehun

"ramen nya yang menggodaku(?), Hyung~" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya

Puk! Luhan menampar bibir Sehun dengan piring yang sedari tadi di bawanya

"ambilkan aku minum dong, hunnie" pinta Luhan. Sehun hanya diam ketika memberikan segelas air putih pada Luhan

"…" tak ada yang di perbincangkan ketika Luhan makan. Luhan makan dalam diam Sementara Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan lapar dan 'lapar'

.

"daripada kau diam disana. Lebih baik kau sikat gigi sana!" Luhan kini tengah mencuci alat masak yang digunakannya tadi

"kenapa? Aku thudah thikat gigi tadi" Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di kulkas yang berada tepat disebelah tempat cuci piring *author lupa namanya*

"aku tak mau melakukan 'itu' jika mulutmu berbau ramen. Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau melakukan 'itu' dengan rasa ramen?" ujar Luhan yang sudah selesai mencuci. Sebelumnya dia menghadap Sehun dan Memegang pipi kanan Sehun dengan Tangannya yang basah

"tapi aku Cuma makan the-thendok, Hyung~" elak Sehun malas

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Aku mau tidur saja!" Luhan Pergi ke kamarmandi yang berada disebelah dapur dan diekori oleh Sehun

Luhan kini tengah menggosok gigi di wastafel *bener gak sih di wastafel?* Sementara Sehun hanya berdiri di sampingnya. Menunggu.

"kalau kau masih mau. Aku ada dikamarku. Kita lakukan di kamarku. Lay tadi bilang kalau dia akan tidur dengan Suho malam ini" dan Luhan pun keluar dari kamarmandi. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan senyuman nakal dan alat menyikat gigi yang menunggu untuk digunakan

'_malam ini akan menjadi malam yang luar biatha… tunggu thaja!'_

.

.

'_Luhan-Hyung dan Sehun sudah masuk ke kamar Luhan-Hyung dan mereka pasti menguncinya. Lay-Hyung! Bisa kau pura-pura masuk untuk memeriksa apakah pintunya terkunci?' _

Pesan itu Diterima oleh semua member –kecuali HunHan- dan dikirim oleh Chanyeol. Malam ini, mereka berniat untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Mungkin rasa penasaran mereka akan terjawab malam ini

Lay. Sang penerima pesan yang mendapatkan titah(?) dari Chanyeol pun melaksanakan tugas tersebut. Dia keluar dari kamar Suho dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan Luhan.

CKLEKK! CKLEKK!

Cukup sudah. Pintu itu terkunci!

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Luhan-ge! Kau didalam? Aku ingin mengambil headset ku didalam" ujar Lay. Sepertinya penyakit 'lupa' nya itu sangat berguna kali ini

"_akku diddalamhh… ttappi akku tak bisa membuka pintu nyaah… Sehunn menyembunyikann kuncinyaahh.. mmhhh…"_

Lay merasa pipinya memanas mendengar ucapan Luhan yang penuh desahan itu

'_Luhan-ge dan Sehun sudah memulainya. Pintunya terkunci dan Sehun yang menyembunyikan kuncinya. Mungkin ini akan berlangsung sampai pagi. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang. Jangan keluarkan suara apapun ketika keluar!' _

Lay Mengirim pesan agar semua member keluar. Well, inilah saatnya.

"eum… kalau begitu tidak jadi deh, ge. Selamat malam" Lay kembali ke kamar Suho dan mengajak Suho keluar. Sementara para member satu-persatu mulai keluar dari kamar mereka dan berkumpul di ruang tengah yang berada di depan kamar Luhan dan Lay

"oke. Semua sudah berkumpul? Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu mendengarkan sekarang! Dan jangan berbicara terlalu keras! Berbisik saja! Arraseo?" ucap Chen mengarahkan. Semuanya terlihat agak ngantuk. Maklum… ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Hingga sebuah teriakan menyadarkan mereka

"TIKUS! TOLONG AKUU!"

PLETAKK!

"appo~ kenapa kau memukulku, ge?!" ucap Tao tak terima. Pasalnya, dia melihat tikus tadi. Dan refleks berteriak. Dan karna itu pula Kris memukul remote control tepat di kepala Tao

"jangan berisik!" Kris menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya yang tertutup. Tao menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan

"kau puas, ge?" tanya Tao berbisik kesal. Kris hanya bisa menahan tawa

"diamlah kalian berdua!" bisik Baekhyun yang berada tepat disebelah mereka

"_kau dengar thethuatu diluar tidak, Hyung?" _tanya Sehun. Semua member memandang Tao dengan sebuah deathglare

"_eemmmhhh… iyyaahh… coba kau lihat keluarrhh…"_

"_baiklah… tunggu thebentar…"_

semua member langsung berlari kocar-kacir begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ada yang berlari ke dapur. Ada yang masuk ke kamar. Ada yang masuk kamar mandi. Sampai ada juga yang masuk kolong meja.

"tidak ada thiapa-thiapa, Hyung. Gelap kok" Sehun menutup pintu kembali dan menguncinya

Semua member menghela napas lega. Mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing seperti tadi

"_ommo! Jauhkan benda itu dari hole ku, Sehunnie!" _teriakan Luhan dari dalam membuat telinga para member siaga

'_benda apa sih yang dimaksud Luhan-Hyung?' _batin Baekhyun

"_kenapa kau tali kedua tanganku , Sehunnie?!" _sepertinya Sehun melakukannya dengan 'kasar'

'_aku ingin mendobrak masuk dan langsung melihatnya! Aku penasaraaaann!' _teriak kai dalam hati

"_biarkan aku melakukannya dengan kathar, Hyung! Aku ingin tau rathanya bagaimana~ Lagipula kita 3 hari kedepan free 'kan?" _suara Sehun akhirnya terdengar

"_bagaimanapun itu sakitt, hunnie. KAU DAPAT DARIMANA ALAT ITU?!" _Luhan terdengar heboh. Apa sih yang Sehun lakukan didalam?

"psst! Kalian penasaran tidak?" tanya Chanyeol pada seluruh member yang memasang telinga siaga

"tentu saja, pabbo!" jawab Chen. Bantal pun melayang dari tangan Chen ke kepala Chanyeol

"aku sudah memasang kamera tersembunyi didalam. Kalian mau melihatnya?" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat seluruh member menoleh padanya. Tertarik.

"tapi kita hanya bisa melihat setelah aku mengambil kameranya" ujar Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari seluruh member. Termasuk Baekhyun. Namjachingu-nya sendiri.

"_thelalu ada jalan untukku, Hyung. Termathuk mencari vibrator ini" _

vibrator? Sejak kapan Sehun memiliki benda seperti itu?

"_mmmhhhh… aahhhh… apppo…" _

"_thabar Hyung" _

Semua member membeku. Tak Pernah menyangka Sehun akan melakukan nya dengan cara seperti itu. _kemana uri Sehunnie yang imut itu?_

"_ahhh… thudah mathuk themua. Aku nyalakan ya, Luhannie~?"_

"_eeuummhhh… jangan menggodakuuhh… AAHHHHH! AAPPPHHOOO!" _teriakan Luhan terdengar sangat menyakitkan

'_sesakit itukah?' _pikir Xiumin. Dia tak Pernah dimasuki benda seperti itu sebelumnya

"_CEPAT KELUARKANN! AAPPHOOO! SEHUNN!" _

"_eum… baiklah. Tapi Thebagai ganti nya aku yang mathuk ya? Ya?" _

"_terserah kau saja lah, hunnie. Tapi –hahh- jangan gunakan alat apapun selain lotion! Jangan Pernah! Perih tau!"_

"_iya hannie~ kau manith thekali kalau begitu" _suara kecupan terdengar beberapa kali

"_eunngghh… ppelan-pellan hunnieehh~" _sepertinya Sehun sudah memulai aksinya

"_hunnie~ jangaannhh kasssaaarrr!"_

"_iya hanniee~ kau thangat themmppiitthh" _

'_sesempit itukah?' _pikir para seme. Sepertinya para uke harus waspada jika ingin berjalan dengan benar keesokkan hari

"_ahh! Mmhh! Ahh! Hunnieehh! Fassterrhh! Ahh!"_

"_ash your wish, hannie~"_

Semua member disana wajahnya merah padam. Mendengar sendiri suara kecipak –walau gak terlalu jelas, sih- dari perbuatan Sehun dan Luhan. Suara desahan dan geraman dari dalam yang saling bersahut-sahutan dan teriakan Luhan membuat mereka akhirnya mengetahui kenapa Sehun menjadi seme

"a-aku mau tidur. Ini sudah hampir subuh. Selamat malam semua" ujar Lay yang pamit duluan dan masuk ke kamar Suho

"eh! Tunggu aku!" Suho mengekor

"eum… aku juga mau tidur. Selamat malam" kini Xiumin dan Tao yang Pergi

"lebih baik kita semua tidur sekarang. Selamat malam" ujar Kris yang langsung dibalas 'selamat malam' oleh seluruh member yang langsung memasukki kamar masing-masing.

.

.

'_hasil dari 'pengamatan' kami malam ini adalah… _

_Luhan-Hyung adalah seorang uke_

_Sehunnie adalah seorang seme_

_Alasan kenapa Sehunnie menjadi seme adalah karna dia selalu membuat Luhan-Hyung meminta lebih dan merasa dia layak menerima sentuhannya_

_Alasan kenapa Luhan-Hyung menjadi uke adalah karna Luhan-Hyung tidak kuat dengan sentuhan Sehunnie_

_Kami semua mengakhiri 'pengamatan' dengan keringat mengucur, wajah memerah, dan sedikit 'menegang'. Bukan begitu?'_

Pesan tersebut terkirim di semua ponsel member dan dikirim oleh Suho. Dan semua pun mengiyakan dalam hati

.

.

.

"ahh!" Luhan yang duduk di kursi makan mengeluh sakit di bagian belakangnya. Semua member hanya bisa diam. Bingung mau membantu seperti apa.

"kau kenapa, ge?" tanya Tao polos. Bukankah dia sudah mengetahuinya semalam? Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan duduk disebelah Luhan setelah meletakkan sebuah bantal dikursi Luhan yang hanya terbuat dari kayu

"gomawo Sehunnie"

"tidak uthah berterima kathih. Ini thalah ku kok, Hyung. Kenapa diam themua? Ayo tharapan!" Sehun mulai mengambil seporsi sarapan untuk Luhan dan dirinya

"untuk kami mana, Sehun?" tanya lay. Padahal biasanya Sehun mengambilkan seluruh porsi untuk Hyung-Hyungnya

"maaf Hyung, hari ini aku mau merawat Luhan-Hyung. Hari ini tubuh Luhan-Hyung thakit themua karna aku. Jadi aku haruth merawatnya. Benar 'kan, Hyung?" ujar Sehun sembari melayangkan sesendok sarapan pada Luhan yang langsung dilahap Luhan

"iya, kau benar"

'_seandainya semua seme disini seperti Sehun. Aku rela seganas apapun mereka diranjang. Asalkan mereka mau merawatku seperti Sehun merawat Luhan' _pikir Baekhyun lirih

_._

.

#End#

.

.

**Author note lagi… ff ini sebenarnya gak gini tapi jadi gini entah kenapa… padahal ide awalnya Sehun itu lebih 'kasar' lagi… tapi ya udahlah… jangan yadong jadi orang… okey… apa pendapat kalian? Tulis di review yah! Review please! Dan ada satu hal yang ingin author tanyakan pada para reader yang juga seorang author… apa Menulis ff seperti ini adalah hal yang salah di ffn? Maksud aku, apa nulis ff dengan tokoh orang nyata atau ada didunia atau bukan fiksi itu salah? Oh ya, sekali lagi. Jangan lupa review yaa! Annyeong^^!**


End file.
